1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blister pack, particularly to a package for a wiper blade of a vehicle, more particularly to a reusable package for a wiper blade of a vehicle, including upper and lower cases, in which the upper case is partly opened from and closed again to the lower case.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a package is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,334, for example, as shown in FIG. 1. This package is adapted to be reusable in such a manner that upper and lower cases 10 and 15 are longitudinally coupled with each other throughout their entire lengths by a hinge 20, and are relatively opened and closed each other. In general, most of these packages are designed to open the lower case from the upper case in whole when a wiper blade is packed or unpacked.
As this package, there has been used a blister pack, one example of which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,353. This blister pack is also adapted to be reusable in a manner that upper and lower cases are longitudinally coupled with each other throughout their entire lengths by a hinge. Similarly to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,334, the blister pack is designed to open the lower case from the upper case in whole.